Until your last breath Czy nietoperze mają swoje lęki?
by morpheusvagirio
Summary: #superman #batman #batsup #supbat #love #gay #waynebruce #kentclark #romance #feeling #lemon #rainbow #yaoi


Dzień dobiega końca, gdy masz pewność, że zrobiłeś wszystko. Czego oczywiście świat wymagał. Wzrokiem ciągnął wciąż w dal, za wyrzuconym gwałtownie uzbrojonym ładunkiem. Blask wybuchu trwał moment, a dopiero gdy dym opadał, Superman zwrócił się w kierunku Ziemi, ku swojemu Metropolis. Niespiesznie szybując, podniósł dłoń do komunikatora przy uchu.

-Czy to już wszystko, Batmanie? -zapytał cicho, uważnie mierząc każdy obszar ulepszonym wzrokim.

-Tak, na tę chwilę. Bez odbioru. -odparł Bruce, sięgając wzrokiem za znikającą czerwoną peleryną. -Wszystko w porządku, Superman'ie? -zapytał za moment, co sprawiło iż brunet się uśmiechnął.

-Zbliżam się do Metropolis. -odparł tylko, znikając z łączy.

Mknął tak do mieszkania. W pośpiechu zrzucił z siebie kostium, nałożył spodnie, koszulę, okulary, podnosząc oczy ku lustrzanemu odbiciu. Przeczesał dłonią włosy, patrząc bez celu na zakręcony lok opadający na czoło. Czy to ta pora? Gdy Lois Lane zbliża się do domu. "Lois", uśmiechnął się do siebie, zamykając oczy, odwrócił się w kierunku kuchni. Nader wyraźnie czuł w powietrzu intensywną woń jej słodkich perfum. Żegnali się rano. Pospieszny pocałunek w usta, kobieta miała od rana ważne spotkanie. Była tak uroczo pobudzona, myślał, gdy szykował dla obojga kolację. Wszystko tutaj było wypełnione kobietą. Ziemską śmiertelniczką, która szanowała tajemnicę Clark'a. Na sekretarce nagrała się wiadomość od Marthy. Postanowił później odpowiedzieć. Gdy wszystko ustawił na stole w idealnym porządku, usiadł na łóżku, opierając łokcie o kolana. Zgodnie z wyliczeniami, Lois miała zjawić się niebawem. Niebo powlekła czerń nocy, a z żadnego miejsca nie odbierał niepokojących sygnałów.

Oczekiwanie jednak okazało się dłuższe. Upłynęła godzina, dwie. Krążył niespokojnie po mieszkaniu, próbując się dodzwonić na jej komórkę. Za każdym razem odzywała się poczta głosowa. Gdyby wiedział o konferencji prasowej, nie dałby się tak łatwo zwieść. Luthor miał w zanadrzu eksperyment, który miał pogrążyć Superman'a. Ten, niechętnie powlekł kostium i udał się w kierunku fałszywego sygnału.

W odległej wieży Ligi Sprawiedliwch Bruce prawie zasypiał nad cyferblatem kontrolnym. Odebrał jednak dźwięk jednostki, która wyruszyła z domu. Superman. Otworzył ciężkie powieki, spoglądając na radar, godzinę, miejsce. Był poddenerwowany tak nagłym sygnałem, który nie miał pokrycia w rzeczywistości.

-Superman, odbiór. Co się dzieje? -wyszeptał do odbiornika, oddając kilka długich chwil ciszy. -Clark, odbiór.. -dodał nagląco. Jednak nie nawiązał kontaktu. Lokalizując odbiornik, spostrzegł, iż został on w domu.

-Coś musiało go zaniepokoić.. -powiedział do siebie, odchylając się na oparcie. -Tylko co... -przysunął dłoń do podbródka, mrużąc oczy. Chwilę później, wskoczył w swój strój. Nieprzyjemne przeczucie zaczęło męczyć sumienie. Nie tylko sumienie.

Wylądował przy hangarach, w opuszczonej fabryce, na obrzeżach miasta. Rozejrzał się dookoła, ruszając do przodu, z zaciśniętymi w pięści dłońmi. Peleryna złoworogo zatrzepotała, a On zmrużył oczy. Zerknął przez ściany do wnętrz, by oszczędzić sobie czasu. Kobieca sylwetka wisiała na łańcuchu, miarowo opadającym w wielki kocioł. Widział też kilka męskich sylwetek. Zaciskając zęby, ruszył z pięściami wyciągniętymi w przód, w mig znajdując się na miejscu. Czy to nie jest scena odorbinę zbyt przerysowana?

-Zaraz.. - podszedł bliżej, upewniając się w najgorszym.

Jednak nic nie zmieniło sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł, wszelakie wyjścia zostały zamknięte, a z rur w ścianach zionął mieszany, zielono-czerwony dym. Opary kryptonitu. Podczas gdy brunet krztusząc się opadł na ziemię, zjawił się holorgram Luthor'a, na ścianie.

-Miło, że wpadłeś, przyjacielu. -uśmiechnął się obrzydliwie, obserwując krępego mężczyznę w agonii. -Bezbronny jak dziecko. Co z Twoją czujnością, wielki skurwysynie? -wyszczerzył się w ohydny, złowieszczy sposób. -Nie będę nic przedłużał. Zajmijcie się nim, androidy.

-T-ty...-nie dokończył, zanosząc się kaszlem. Podjął walkę, którą opłacił tylko bólem, ale nie wiedział skąd ów dobiega. Opadł na ziemię, ciężko oddychając i tracąc przytomność, mimo woli walki.

W chwilę później Batman przybył, skutecznie pokonując pancerne drzwi z pomocą paru gadżetów. -Flash, przydaj się! -zawołał do mikrofonu, zasłaniając się peleryną, zadrżał, gdy dostrzegł Superman'a.

Pokonując dwa z robotów, resztę pozostawił przybyłemu Flash'owi, podbiegł do Clark'a, zasłaniając mężczyznę peleryną, ujął go pod ręce i odciągnął, w dal, w kierunku swojego wozu. Nie zmieniło to stanu rzeczy, oprócz tego, że dym prawie zniknął. Kent był blady, jakby opalał się na plaży pewnej śmierci i w oczy raziła wygięta pod złym kątem noga. Kawałek białej kości wybił się przez skórę łydki.

-To w ogóle możliwe? -zapytał Flash, kucając przy wielkoludzie.

-Nieważne, trzeba działać. Zajmę się nim, nie przeszkadzajcie mi. Będziemy w wieży. -pouczył i z pomocą umieścili rannego, nieprzytomnego w pojeździe kosmicznym.

Bruce nigdy wcześniej nie był tak zmartwiony. Przetransprotował mężczyznę do swojej części, układając w kabinie tlenowej, zakładając mu maseczkę. Zatrucie kryptonitem, skutecznie obciąża i osłabia organizm. Ponieważ Kent spędził tam zbyt wiele czasu, Wayne musiał dokładnie obejrzeć jego ciało. Było mu od tego gorąco, wiedział dlaczego. Clark zdawał się umierać. Ciało zachowywało się zupełnie jak ludzkie. Nastawioną, zagipsowaną kończynę oparł o szynę, spoglądając ku bladej twarzy. Zamknął wieko komory tlenowej i oparł o nie dłonie.

-Co z Nim? -zapytała Diana, podchodząc bezpośrednio do mężczyzny.

-Kazałem się wam tu nie pojawiać. Burzy mi to percepcję oceny sytuacji.- odparł chłodno, przyglądając się pacjentowi. Nigdy nie przypuszczał bowiem, że takowym będzie "Mężczyzna ze stali".

-Miałam opuścić przyjaciela w potrzebie? -zapytała, także przyglądając się przywódcy Ligi. -Skoro tu jestem, nie marnuj mojego czasu. Mam prawo wiedzieć, co się dzieje z Clarkiem.

-Zatrucie kryptonitem. -oznajmił powoli, sprawdzając kroplówkę i worek z krwią. -Nie wiem ile potrwa to osłabienie. Jego ciało zachowuje się zupełnie jak ludzkie.

-Widać, stracił kolor na twarzy. -jasne oczy kobiety pociemniały, zjawiło się też irytujące uczucie w kącikach oczu. Zamiast tego, obejrzała się na Bruce'a. -Flash mi opowiedział jak było. To sprawa Luthora?

-Podejrzewam, że tak. Pilnujcie Lois Lane, żeby nic więcej się nie wydarzyło. Nie mówcie jej co się stało, niech wie tylko, że Clark przebywa na innej planecie. -mruknął, odchodząc od komory by zmienić strój.

-A co z pracą i jego drugą tożsamością? -zapytała wyczekująco.

-Zajmę się tym. -odparł wymijająco.

-Dobranoc, Wayne. -odpuściła, spoglądając na ofiarę dzisiejszgo dnia. -Dobranoc, Clark. -rzuciła przez ramię i odeszła, pozostawiając życie przyjaciela w rękach Bruce'a.

Całą noc monitorował stan Clark'a, a w miarę jak słaby oddech wspomagał tlenem, z każdą kolejną godziną z niemalże rezygnacją, podpinał ciało mężczyzny do większej ilości aparatury. Ziemia wykonała kolejny obrót wokół swojej osi, nocą posłał kilka razy patrol, a Jhon Jhonnz przejął dowództwo nad monitoringiem i wspomaganiem nadchodzących zleceń. Mąż stanu walczył o życie. Choć, nie on sam, w tym momencie walczył bardziej Bruce. EEG wskazywało na prawidłowo prosperujący mózg, pogrążony jednak w śpiączce, nadawał fale, jakie zazwyczaj wzrastają we śnie. O poranku poczuł zapach świeżej kawy, jak tylko otworzyły się drzwi. Green Lantarn spojrzał w kierunku komory, a również jemu oczy zaszły mu cieniem.

-Kawa. Może pójdziesz spać, ktoś Cię zmieni? -zapytał, podając do rąk mężczyzny kubek.

Każdego nurtowało główne pytanie, będące dyskursem nieobecnej dyskusji. O tyle, o ile równoważne co "Czy się obudzi?", każdy zachodził w głowę, "Czy zachowa moce?"

-Mhm. -mruknął, sięgając po kubek.

Patrząc na linie bijącego serca, zawarte w życiomiarne zygzaki, nie opuszczał wzrokiem monitora. Ani na moment nie chciał utracić czujności.

-Uparty jesteś. -odparł pod nosem, również patrząc przez moment na owe linie.

-On zrobiłby to samo. -nadmienił Wayne, dziwnym tonem, którego Lantarn nie potrafił w sobie odkodować.

-To prawda. Jak długo utrzyma się taki stan?

Bruce zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Mimo, że nie zgarnął mężczyzny krwawiącego, rozbitego w drobny mak, było wystarczająco poważnie.

-Nie wiem. -odpowiedział wymijająco, mając na myśli, że nie wie nic.

-Nie możesz tego brać tak do siebie. Gdyby nie Ty, to.. -uciął w pół zdania, szukając słów, które mogą lekko podsunąć wizję przyszłości "a gdyby..".

-Nawet nie kończ. Dziękuję za kawę, możesz odejść.-wpisując jakieś dane do metryki, odwrócił się w fotelu, łypiąc okiem na mężczyznę. -Co z Lois Lane?

-Wszystko tak jak kazałeś.Chciała z nim porozmawiać. -zwrócił oczy ku Ziemi,widocznej we fragmencie okna. -Skłamaliśmy tak jak kazałeś. Dlaczego każesz ją okłamywać? Przecież jedyne czego by chciała, to wiedzieć co z Nim. Nie wiem w co grasz Bruce, ale...

-Powiedziałem, że możesz odejść. -warknął, odwracając się z powrotem do monitora. W odbiciu widział profil Clark'a.Dlatego tak długo wpatrywał się w monitory. Ledwo utrzymywał swoje zmartwienie na wodzy. Pamiętał jak nie jeden raz na polu walki, te silne ramiona obejmowały go w pasie, aby rękę przerzucić przez szyję. I poczucie nieważkości, gdy odrywali się od ziemi. Z czasem, Kent nawet nie pytał kiedy ma pomóc w ten sposób. Zawsze był, szybko się uczył, nie zadawał zbędnych pytań. Przyjaciel.

-Bruce, czy to co robisz, jest bezpieczne dla Niego? -wskazał na kryptę, w której na skroniach Kryptończyka pojawiły się krople potu, a ciśnienie zaczęło się podnosić i opadać. -Co jest?

-Śni. -wyjaśnił oschle. -Lois Lane? Jak będzie...gorzej, to ją sprowadzimy. Wyobraź sobie, że ona ma także dużo spraw codziennych. Miejcie na nią oko, żeby obudził się spokojnie.

-Kiedy? I będziesz do tego czasu tak siedział? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nic tym nie załatwisz?

-Załatwię za to blokadę dostępu do tego pomieszczenia. -odezwał się hardo i wstał, ciskając spojrzenie w kieruku ciemnoskórego. Napiął sylwetkę, a Green Lantarn westchnął.

-Wayne, wiem, że to co czujesz, to coś więcej. Stoisz cieniu, ale nie wszystko co w ciemności, pozostaje niewidoczne. Od pewnych rzeczy odbija się łuna. -podszedł do komory, spoglądając na pogrążonego w comie przyjaciela. Wolną rękę miał założoną za plecy. - To nie jest ochota zniszczenia Luthora w pokucie, czy siedzenia biernie pod komorą, celem przywrócenia go do życia. Po prostu rób to, co uważasz za słuszne. - odwracając się do Wayne'a. - I pozostań szczery z tym co czujesz. Widzisz, głupia chwila potrafi zmienić wszystko. - zmierzył się raz jeszcze z wyganiającym spojrzeniem Batmana i opuścił miejsce, uprzedzając po drodze innych, aby nie zbliżali się do tamtego terenu.

Stał tak kilka chwil, patrząc w zamknięte drzwi, a następnie osunął się w fotel, ciężko wzdychając. Oparł głowę o dłonie, pocierając policzki. Zwrócił głowę w kierunku monitoru, a raczej odbicia mężczyzny o którego toczył się bój.

"Clark, do cholery, obudź się. Proszę. Dla mnie."

Taką miał intencję. Taką obrał modlitwę.

Tak spędził dzień. Długi, wyczerpujący dzień, mierzony krokami od łóżka do fotela, do ekspresu i z powrotem. Zapach sterylności, widok płynących po ekranie linii, obserwacja kobaltowego wszechświata za oknem. Odczuwał teraz pustkę. Taką rażącą, co zionie głęboko w zaniepokojoną duszę. Gdy zapadał wieczór, odczuwał jak traci powoli wiarę. Stan wahał się kilka razy w ciągu dnia. Głowę miał tak ciężką, że obawiał się iż opadnie w pewnym momencie na monitory. Będzie czuł się winny do końca. Nie tak odchodzą bohaterowie. Jednak Superman, to legenda, one nigdy nie umierają, poprawił się, podnosząc na duchu nic nie wartą maksymą.

Tuż po myśli, usłyszał obiecujący dźwięk. Za chwilę, kolejny. Monitor zaczął pokazywać nowe, rosnące dane. Coś jakby... ukłucie paniki skupiło Wayne'a bardziej, niż to co się działo. Wstał, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Krok od szaleństwa, podbiegł do komory, podnosząc wieko.

-Clark... -odezwał się, notując wzrastające EEG.

Wybudzał się. Oby się wybudzał, myślał gorączkowo, patrząc z nadzieją w twarz mężczyzny.

-Clark... Clark, mów do mnie. Słyszysz mnie? Wiesz kto mówi? -pytał drżącym z ekscytacji głosem.

Martwe, jasne usta poruszyły się.

Powieki drgnęły.

-B.. Bruce..? -ospały głos cicho wykradł się z dużej piersi.

Osłabiony.

Zanim się zorientował, że obiema dłońmi obejmuje twarz Clark'a, przyłapał się na wpatrywaniu w znajomą twarz, niczym w cud. Uchylił powieki, a przenikliwe, błękitne oczy bruneta patrzyły w przód. Łapiąc ostrość, czuł tępy ból w głowie, ucisk w piersi. Odkaszlnął kilka razy z zamkniętymi wargami i znowu je rozluźnił.

-Clark, słyszysz mnie? -zapytał ponownie Wayne, wciąż nie równoważąc emocji. Drżał mu nie tylko głos, ale i dłonie, obejmujące policzki Clarka.

-Bruce, głośno i wyraźnie. -uśmiechnął się samymi wargami, podnosząc rękę na dłoń mężczyzny.

Ponownie otworzył oczy, spoglądając na Wayne'a, próbował odzyskać pamięć. Nic nie budowało się w głowie, w okolicach skroni odczuwał...ból?

Wayne nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Szukał słów. Wszystkie gdzieś zbłądziły, uciekając donikąd. Aż do niespotykanego nigdy uśmiechu, gdy pochylił się nad mężczyzną i agresywnie wpił z utęsknieniem w te usta, które powitały go lekkim uśmiechem. Nienawidził go, tej idealności, jasnego umysłu. Wątpił czasem, to prawda, ale kochał. Clark tylko zamknął oczy, podnosząc ostrożnie drugą rękę na kark całującego. Aż do utraty tchu, nie mogli się od siebie oderwać, dopiero po chwili, Bruce podniósł się i zakrył dłońmi swoją twarz, która zatrzymała się w wyrazie niedowierzania. Podczas gdy zaskoczony Kent sumował fakty, oparł się o barierę komory i odłączył irytująco pikający monitor.

-Wróciłeś. -uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny, zaś sam wziął w dłoń instynktownie rękę Supermana.

-Bo walczyłeś o mnie. -odparł spokojnie i pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem. -Superwizja. Niektóre moce są przezroczyste, istnieją wobec innych i pomimo. Spojrzałem w przeszłość, a oglądając te obrazy, nie myślałem, że postać której nie rozpoznaję to ja. Rozmyślałem, o kogo tak walczysz Bruce. Dziękuję. -ścisnął na moment ową rękę.

-Co pamiętasz? -zapytał Bruce, czując suchośćw gardle.

-Pamiętam, że wpadłem w pułapkę. Opary kryptonitu, śpiączka, te wszystkie... dlaczego odczuwam ból? -spojrzał pytająco na Wayne'a.

-Zatrucie. Nie martw się jednak, zaopiekuję się wszystkim, aż nie odzyskasz sił. Mnie też to szokuje, równie co Ciebie. Szukałem na ten temat informacji w bazach danych, prowadziłem ekspansywne badania nad kryptonitem od odkrycia jedynego na ziemi Kryptończyka. -oderwał wzrok od wdzięcznej, spokojnej twarzy. -Zadbam, żeby nic cię nie bolało.. -dodał, chcąc odejść.

-Zostaw, mogę odczuć, że żyję i wiem w pełni czym to życie jest. -uspokoił go.

Przyjaciela.

-Nie pieprz głupot, jeśli wszystko puści, będziesz mnie błagał o dawkę morfiny.

Spotkał się z tym serdecznym śmiechem, choć cichszym.

Sam Bruce spoważniał.

-Bałem się, że umrzesz. Bałem się zasnąć. Nigdy wcześniej to mi się nie zdarzyło. -naciskając przycisk, bariery komory puściły, a sama komora jak wielka machineria, schowała się w ścianie, bowiem laboratorium łączone z salą medyczną, było w pełni skompresowane i wygodne w użyciu. Usiadł na krawędzi nowo powstałego łóżka, podnosząc przyciskiem oparcie.

Clark obiema dłońmi objął dłoń mężczyzny.

-Nawet nietoperze mają swe lęki. -uśmiechając się cierpliwie, podniósł ową dłoń do ust, a gdy wzrok Bruce'a uciekł, zawstydzony, złożył pocałunek, z cichym śmiechem.

-Skoro już mnie ciepło przyjąłeś, jak na Ciebie, muszę zejść na dół i wszystko skontrolować. -ominął słownie imię Lois, ponieważ ta, czeka gdzieś na Ziemi. Jak praca. Również ta przykrywkowa. Podniósł się, a z piersi wytoczył się jęk, choć nie poruszył się. Odsunął kołdrę, dostrzegając szynę i własną kończynę w długim gipsie. Zaskoczony, oparł dłoń o nogę i spojrzał na Bruce'a.

-Rozumiem, że zanim nie ustąpi zatrucie, będę leczył się o wiele wolniej, prawda? -zapytał, a tamten skinął głową.

-To ja pozwolę reszcie wejść i pójdę się przespać. -dodał, znowu jednak spotykając protest. Zanim się obejrzał wylądował w łóżku, obok muskularnej sylwetki i podniósł spojrzenie.

-Zidiociałeś? -warknął cierpko, sztywniejąc.

-Na to czekałeś taki czas.

-Na pewno nie.

-Na sen?

-Dobra, na to może tak. -rozluźnił się, opierając głowę o poduszkę. Nie chciał już protestować. W ten sposób był blisko i miał sytuację pod kontrolą. Wolną nogę Superman wsunął i splótł z nogami Wayne', ucałował lekko czoło faceta w czerni.

-Uparty jak osioł. -szepnął gdzieś koło ucha, ale niedługo potem drzemali oboje. Wykończeni po obustronnej walce.

Zbudził się, nie czuł już ciężaru ciała Bruce'a. Czuł tylko zgodny z zapowiedzią ból, dość nieprzyjemny. Podniósł dłoń by przetrzeć oczy, aż poczuł spojrzenia Ligi. Wszyscy członkowie obserwowali z ulgą to przebudzenie, przywitani firmowym uśmiechem, stali przez moment. Każdy, oprócz niego. Mimo to, wiedział, że Wayne jest gdzieś.

-Jhon. Diana. Flash. Green Lantarn. Hawkgirl. - pierwsza podeszła wymienianona jako druga, Diana. Obejmując szyję, mocno uścisnęła mężczyznę.

\- Hey.. Przecież nie odeszłem na długo. I nie mam jeszcze moich mocy w pełni. - poklepał ją po ramieniu, pocierając łopatkę kobiety, spojrzał w Jej piękne oczy Amazonki i pozwolił jeszcze raz się przytulić.

-Dobrze Cię widzieć, wielkoludzie, żywego. -uśmiechnął się zadziornie Flash.

-Jak się mają sprawy?

-Do biznesu? Clark, świat się nie sypnie, jeśli odpuścisz sobie na kilka dni. -odezwała się Hawkgirl, podchodząc do łóżka, obrzuciła spojrzenie zagipsowaną kończynę i pogładziła po głowie mężczyznę.

-To były godziny męki, Twoje życie wisiało na bardzo cienkim włosku, Przyjacielu. - odezwał się Marsjański Łowca, rad iż widzi mężczyznę w tym stanie.

Nie każdy chciał oglądać upadłą Nadzieję, a ten kto to oglądał, wolałby zapomnieć.

-To wielka zasługa Bruce'a. Gdybym go nie znał, powiedziałbym, że nie podejrzewałem go o lekarskie zdolności. - obejrzał się na pusty fotel. -Jednak to człowiek renesansu. -dodał, a słowo renesans opłynęło język.

Ciepłem.

Dłuższa rozmowa wiodła przez neutralne tematy, odczuł także zmęczenie, gdy współpracownicy podjęli wspólną decyzję o zostawieniu kompana. Green Lantarn jednak trwał, pozostając jeszcze na moment.

\- Wiesz o wszystkim, co? -odezwał się brunet, uprzedzając pytania.

Ciemnoskóry spuścił głowę.

-Niech diabli wezmą Twoją przenikliwość. -uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

-Trudno się nie domyślić. Widziałem, że tu byłeś. Możemy to zachować między sobą? -zapytał, odchylając się na poduszkę. Odwrócił oczy do sufitu, studiując metalową konstrukcję.

-Możemy. Między nami... nigdy nie widziałem by tak zaciekle o kogoś walczył, Clark. Między wami jest coś niezrozumiale silnego. - rzucił cicho, jak Superman zamykał oczy.

Ponieważ dzień się dłużył, postanowił podjąć próbę poruszania się. Chciał się pilnować, ale ta chęć była większa. Ból nie ustępował, a gdy tylko usiadł na skraju łóżka, poczuł ciężar gipsu, osłabione, drążce ciało. Zacisnął jednak zęby i sięgnął po kule stojące przy łóżku. Nakazał sobie przemierzyć kawałek, aż do monitora, co okazało się cięższe niżeli sądził. Kilka razy prawie stracił równowagę, a nie chciał tego opłacić kolejną kością. Czyjeś silne ręce złapały go w biodrach, ciało oparte zostało o inne ciało.

\- Ciebie zostawić na chwilę. Broisz jak dziecko. Nie powinieneś wstawać. - skarcił go, z jakimś rozrzewnieniem.

-Daj spokój, muszę wrócić do siebie.. Co? -spojrzał na wózek, który został mu podsunięty, a Bruce tylko pokręcił głową.

-Nie oponuj, ośle.

\- Nie pajacuj, to..

\- Siadaj, bo Cię przypnę do łóżka.

\- Brzmi przyjemnie jak na groźbę. - zaśmiał się Clark, osuwając się ostrożnie na siedzenie.

\- Ponieważ jesteś jedynym dupkiem, który przedwcześnie mnie ześle na zawał. - zamiast do łóżka, Bruce pojechał w inną stronę.

\- Hmm, wycieczka?

\- W jedną stronę. - odparł enigmatycznie, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

\- Wpadłem w Twoje sidła,co mogę zrobić. - Clark rozłożył ręce w geście rezygnacji.

Sypialnia była przestronna, choć niewielka. Proste łóżko pod ścianą, sufit w formie szklanej szyby, z widokiem na smolistą czerń kosmosu. Nawet gdy Wayne zapalił światło, lampy były tak skryte, że miejsce wydawało się powleczone nocą i sennością. Dało się jednak odczuć komfort. Pierwszy raz widział to miejsce. Nie było to oficjalne mieszkanie Batmana, ale niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni, w domu mężczyzny takze panował podobny klimat. Gdyby nie tak ciemny nieboskłon, nie byłoby widać iż jest to stacja kosmiczna.

Bruce ustawił wózek przy łóżku, a Clark przeniósł biodra na krawędź mebla, wciągając się na lewą stronę mebla. Zdawało mu się przez moment, że przyszło mu to łatwiej, niż uprzednio, przez co oczy zamigotały radośnie. Nie lubił mieć ograniczonych mocy, wręcz nieznośn było być tak niezdolnym do czegokolwiek.

Ledwo oparł plecy o poduszkę, już Wayne ułożył się obok. Siadając bokiem, spojrzał w oczy mężczyzny.

\- Pooglądam Cię trochę bez maski, siostro. - zażartował Kent, a kąciki ust jego partnera mimowolnie drgnęły.

\- Oh, zamknij się, po prostu mnie pocałuj.- odparł Wayne, i pochylając się nad mężczyzną, zamknął oczy, oddając się pełnemu pasji pocałunkowi.

Kent rzadko odczuwał zdziwienie, ale teraz, przy tym mężczyźnie, odrabiał cały rok. Dopiero po chwili zamknął oczy, włączając się aktywnie w spotkanie warg. Nie chciał już żadnych słów. Nie miał nawet w sobie grama niepewności, przecież w pewnym sensie, sam tego pragnął, niekiedy. Mogli się sprzeczać, mogli się bić, mogli się kłócić zaciekle i dominować na przestrzeni walk i pracy, ale nigdy nie utracili tej nici powiązania, która spinała ich serca i umysły, w zgodny szyk. W szerokim wszechświecie podczas misji nie używali niekiedy słów tylko spojrzeń, a teraz... Teraz scenariusz pisał się również sam przez siebie. Przerywali pocałunki na krótkie momenty, łapiąc oddech, przechylając głowę, bałamucili się obaj, synchronizując ruchy. Wayne obejmował kark mężczyzny, od czasu do czasu pocigając wolne pasma skręconych włosów, jakby chciał coś zahamować, a Clark gładził szyję, ramiona, obojczyki ziemskiego człowieka, poznając bez wzroku ciało towarzysza.

Pośród tych pocałunków, przyciągnął Batmana do siebie, na biodra, zsuwając dłonie na talię, odszukał po omacku pasek,wzorowo się z nim obchoząc, zsunął mężczyźnie spodnie, a ręką sięgnął nabrzmiały skarb.Bruce zadrżał, ale nie przerwał akcji, tylko jeszcze zacieklej włączył się do gry, pozbawiając swojego pacjenta koszuli, dał dłoniom błądzić i penetrować szeroką pierś Kryptończyka.

Wzdychał, gdy poczuł jak dłoń zaczyna grać na intrumencie dolnych partii bioder, czasem odczuwał dotyk w okolicy anusa, lecz nigdy tak intensywnie nie odbierał i nie reflektował na dotyk. Clark słyszał ciche jęki, drobne westchnięcia, niczym potknięcia, podczas kontroli nad sobą.

\- Daj mi siebie całego, nie hamuj się, Bruce. - wyszeptał i ugryzł wargę Wayne'a, gdy przyspieszył ruchy.

Ten zadrżał bardziej niż przedtem, otwierając oczy. Powoli zachodziła je ta mgła powstała z dobrobytu, zsunął więc usta na szyję, tworząc nowe ścieżki, im niżej, tym bardziej wiedział, że może sobie pozwolić na więcej, choć nieszczególnie potrafił się skupić na czymkolwiek; gdy w dłoń Kryptończyka wystrzelił promień spermy, zatrzymał się na chwilę, zaciskając dłonie na barkach przyjaciela, wydając z siebie tłumiony odgłos spełnienia.

\- To Ty mi się oddaj, do cholery. - warknął Batman, porywając usta do tańca, a następnie, zsunął spodnie mężczyźnie, plasując się między udami ostrożnie.

Gips nie przeszkadzał za bardzo, gdy ułożył się i zabrał do wylizywania i sprawania przyjemności nowemu partnerowi. Odczuwali podniecenie, jak nastolatki. Jak nigdy wcześniej, zebrał szczyt mężczyzny w swoje gardło, a zostawiając kilka pocałunków na podbrzuszu, podciągając się do twarzy Kent'a, przesunął dłońmi wzdłuż obu boków.

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, przez moment w ciszy, gdy na twarzach wykwitł uśmiech, który przerodził się w szczery śmiech. Clark obejmował mężczyznę, z jedną dłonią bliżej pośladków Batmana, a drugą między łopatkami, a talią.

\- Bruce, zdałem sobie sprawę, że Cię zaniedbałem.

\- Mhm, konkluduj dalej, ale dopiero gdy mnie weźmiesz i najlepiej w myślach. - odparł mrukliwym tonem, sięgając wargami ucha mężczyzny, ugryzł płatek, pociągając zadziornie.

Nie musiał długo czekać na odzwę. Za chwilę znalazł się pod ciałem kochanka, który przygniótł mu pierś, gdy zebrał wargi w gorący pocałunek, dłonią sięgając do bioder, aż po zgrabną pupę Bruce'a. Gorąca dłoń, zbliżająca się leniwie do jeszcze cieplejszej, spragnionej dziurki. Z pasją rozgrywał pocałunki, wspierając się o kolano i ręce, pozwalał dłoniom Wayne'a błądzić po ciele, rozgrzewając każdy kawałek do walki.Zachęcając, kusząc. Poruszył biodrami, unosząc je lekko, przywierając przyrodzeniem do brzucha Kryptończyka, gdy ten zaczął rozcierać przestrzeń wokół anusa, stopniowo szybszymi ruchami, świat migotał. Ten pod powiekami, przyciskał go do siebie, czując jak w policzki uderza gorąc, zwłaszcza gdy topniał od samych ust Clark'a.

\- Wejdź, proszę.. - wychrypiał, nie mogąc znieść własnego zniecierpliwienia.

Poczuł jak Clark się uśmiecha, odchyla i dotyka reką boku, co oznaczało by się położył na brzuchu.

\- Poczkaj, aż odzyskam formę. - wyszeptał obiecująco Clark, całując nagi kark. Odchylił się na kilka centymetrów, spoglądając na partnera, który złapał w dłonie poduszki, przyciskając swój wzwód głęboko w materac, przywarł czołem do poduszki, w oczekiwaniu. Clark rozchylił wargi, zdając sobie sprawę jak przystojny jest jego kochanek. Jak pragnął i pożądał tego momentu. - Niech Cię szlag, Bruce.

\- Wzajemnie.. - usłyszał tłumione, zachrypnięte zaproszenie.

Już nic nie dodał,zaśmiał się serdecznie, od czego Wayne odczuł ścisk w głębi, jakby wnętrzności wywracały się na drugą stronę. Poczuł także, jak dłonie kochanka opływają ciało, rozgładzając plecy. Kent podniósł biodra mężczyzny, na wygodną im wysokość, radząc sobie całkim dobrze jak na pół-inwalidę. Tymczasowego, powtarzał, przysuwając się do anusa, który oblizał dookoła, ściskając pośladki partnera. Dmuchnął rozgrzanym powietrzem i wsunął język, koniuszek do rozluźnionej skóry. Zadbał by wilgoć pozostała, dopóty, dopóki nie przysunął koniuszka penisa do otworu.Wkrótce, znalazł się w nim, sprawnie wchodząc, utorował sobie drogę prosto do wnętrza, a także ich wspólnej podróży po spełnienie.Jedną rękę opierał o materac, drugą podtrzymywał biodra, które same z siebie sprawiały wrażenie jakby miały zaraz się rozsypać z dobrobytu.

Z ust Bruce'a wyciągał symfonię jęków, wpół tłumionych, westchnięć, całą kakofonię czułości, aż pochylił się, zyskując więcej swobody, pogładził go po plecach, ucałował w okolicach łopatki, przyspieszając tempa. Samemu mu trudno było się powstrzymać od miarowego wzdychania, od ciasnoty, która coraz bardziej oplatała członek, w równej rozkoszy co partner, zastygł, gdy tylko zaczął wypełniać go nasieniem. Ustali oboje, gdy z gardeł wyrwał się dźwięk oznaczający górę. Krótko po tym wysunął się, podnosząc się wyżej, pocałował plecy w kilku miejscach i wsunął się na miejsce obok. Obalił się na plecy, zakrywając ich oboje do poziomu bioder. Bruce odwrócił twarz ku niemu, a dłoń Clark'a sama powędrowała do policzka Wayne'a. Uśmiechnął się ciepło, łagodnie, mierząc błękitnymi oczyma swojego partnera.

\- Musi być coś w czym jesteś beznadziejny. -padło ze strony Wayne'a, który oparł dłoń o pierś bruneta, z wolna gładząc jasną skórę.

\- Coś na pewno. - odparł spokojnie, głaszcząc policzek.

\- Wciąż jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Jak to widzisz?

\- Szczerze, nie zastanawiam się. Jesteś tak samo ludzki, jak ktokolwiek inny, Twój czas jest ograniczony. Będę nad Tobą czuwał, do końca Twoich dni.

\- Zostaniesz kiedyś sam. Co wtedy?

Oczy Clark'a zalśniły, następnie zamknął powieki i odwrócił głowę ku sufitowi, oddychając powoli.

\- Od zawsze byłem sam. Jedyny we własnym gatunku, ostatni z rodu, samotność to nie coś nad czym należy się przedwcześnie zastanawiać. Dopóki jesteście, nie myślę co potem. - uniósł powieki do połowy. - Mimo, że ostaje się jakiś fragment kogoś we mnie, tęsknota dopełnia reszty.

\- Wiem o czym mówisz, tutaj zawsze pojawia się pewna patologia, poświęcamy coś, albo coś tracimy, co daje siłę, by cokolwiek zmieniać.

\- I do końca moich dni nie przestanę zawierzać się misji. - znowu zamknął oczy.

Batman przysunął się bliżej niego, opierając czoło o ramię mężczyzny, również zamknął oczy.

\- Dobranoc, Bruce. - wyszeptał Kent.

\- Do jutra, Clark. - odszepnął prawie niezrozumiale Wayne.


End file.
